callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grinch
"Grinch" is the callsign of an operator who served in the U.S. Army's "Delta Force". He is a Sergeant First Class who serves in fireteam Metal (as Metal 0-3) alongside operators Frost and Truck under the command of Sandman. Little is known about his past, but he possesses a southern accent, indicating that he probably grew up or spent considerable time in the southern United States. Biography Delta Force Sergeant First Class Grinch fought in the Battle of New York along with the rest of Team Metal. He participated in combat actions aimed at destroying the radio jamming device that was allowing the Russians to gain superiority in the battle before being extracted from the roof of the New York Stock Exchange via UH60 Black Hawk helicopter. He and the team were then inserted into New York harbor, where they rendezvoused with U.S. Navy SEALs and boarded a Russian submarine, launching its cruise missiles at the Russian fleet. 2 months after the Battle of New York, Team Metal was redirected to Hamburg, Germany, in the aftermath of a series of chemical attacks across Europe. They fought their way to the U.S. Vice President and freed him from Russian forces who had captured him, and extracted him from the city. Soon after this, the unit was ordered to capture a French bomb maker named Volk, who facilitated the chemical attacks across Europe. They successfully apprehended Volk with the aid of the French GIGN. Intelligence that Volk gave up led the Deltas to Berlin, where they attempted to rescue the Russian President's daughter, Alena Vorshevsky from Makarov's men. Two other Delta teams were killed in action during this operation, and Team Metal arrived too late to rescue Alena. Ultimately, Delta joined with the disavowed John Price and Yuri in a mission to rescue Alena. They arrived at Makarov's stronghold in a diamond mine in Siberia, where Delta, Price, Yuri, and other U.S. Army assets assaulted the mine. They successfully rescued Alena and Russian President Boris Vorshevsky. However, during extract, Grinch, Truck, and Sandman fell behind to cover Price and Yuri as they escaped with President Vorshevsky. Sandman ordered the helicopter to extract without Metal, who were surrounded on three sides and running low on ammunition. As the helicopter escaped, the mine collapsed, burying the Utranationalist Russians as well as Team Metal. Gallery Grinch MW3.png|Grinch with his MK14. Grinch Hunter Killer.png|Grinch in "Hunter Killer". Grinch grabs Volk.png|Grinch in "Iron Lady". Grinch gas mask.png|Grinch with a gas mask in "Bag and Drag". Grinch drivin'.png|Grinch driving a van. grinch in Down the Rabbit Hole.png|Grinch in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Grinch and Sandman try to rescue Alena.png|Grinch and Sandman try to rescue Alena, but it's too late. Trivia *He is known for his witty comments throughout the game. *Grinch wears a ball cap instead of the FAST Ballistic Helmets other Delta Operators wear throughout the game. **This ball cap could be a reference to Gaz, as Grinch can be considered to be Sandman's right-hand man, just like how Gaz is Price's right-hand man in CoD4. *In the beginning of Black Tuesday in which Truck sarcastically tells Grinch not to fire on the incoming US troops, this may be a hint that Grinch might had accidentally shot at a fellow soldier. *Grinch's signature weapon is the MK14. *He seems to have a fast trigger finger, as evidenced by him being down to his last mag in "Iron Lady", and him running out of ammo in his last stand in "Down the Rabbit Hole". *Grinch is the only NPC in Modern Warfare 3's campaign to use Akimbo, as at the end of Down the Rabbit Hole, during his last stand, he used two Desert Eagles which he aimed individually at different targets. *He appears to be Metal's marksman. *Olyphant, who voiced Grinch, had also acted alongside Sarah Michelle Gellar (who is also a playable character in the Zombies level Call of the Dead)'' in ''Scream 2. *Grinch's catchphrase seems to be "Rog' " as he says it multiple times during missions after Sandman gives him an order. *Grinch's blood type is O Positive. *In 'Down the Rabbit Hole', Grinch is wearing a Task Force 141 uniform. *Like Sandman and Truck, Grinch's death is never mentioned again or confirmed after Down the Rabbit Hole. *He unlike the others is the only Delta member to use a cap. (Except in Hunter Killer) *His uniform changes on some missions, as he has a hydro pack in 'Bag and Drag' until you reach the sewers and in 'Scorched Earth' after the building collapses Grinch is wearing a Ranger uniform *He seems to be negative most of the missions *The way he fires his MK14 is like a fully automatic rifle and reloads alot of times References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Killed in Action